Visits
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: It seems like every time Sasuke Uchiha turns around his best friend Naruto is at his house for one reason or another. AU.


**New Friendship!SasuNaru thing. There may be a few mistakes. I don't feel good. If there are I'll come back and revise this later. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Visits<em>

.:: Sasuke's House - 4AM ::.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

An alarm clock standing on a bedside table constantly ticked.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Eighteen year old Sasuke Uchiha lay in bed, resting on the right side of his body under dark blue blankets. Breathing slow and eyes shut, he was at peace. For now.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

It was early in the morning - 4AM at least. The world outside the Uchiha's home was white, covered in snow that had plagued Konoha the past several weeks. It was winter and an particularly cold one at that.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

In three hours he would have to get up. Sasuke would have to open his eyes, sit up, and get ready to brace the day.

But perhaps he would get a bit of a surprise first.

_Tick. Tick. Creeaaakk._

The springs inside the Uchiha's mattress moaned out as a weight shifted. Sasuke continued to sleep peacefully, hardly affected.

An arm and a leg threw themselves over his body and suddenly a face was buried into the side of his neck. The Uchiha grunted and tried to shift, but found himself pinned.

Stubborn in the early morning hours and desperate for sleep, the young adult brushed off the faint feeling of a warm, heavy body against his, too worried that if he tried to push it away he'd leave the peaceful embrace of sleep. He nuzzled the side of his face deeper into his pillow.

_Tick. Tick. Tic- Snooreeee._

The Uchiha flinched. The noise was loud in his ear.

Then he felt drool running down his neck and woke up with a start, eyes wide and body having gone rigid.

"What the?" He hissed, bending his head down slightly. He could see a line of drool slipping down the subtle slope of his collarbone and the Uchiha had to resist the strong urge to wipe the drool away. Drool was disgusting, but wiping it away with his hand would be just as gross.

A scowl took hold of Sasuke's face and he glanced over his shoulder. He was met with a familiar forest of blonde hair. Blonde hair that smelled like freshly cut grass.

_"Naruto,"_ Sasuke hissed out the name like he was spitting out poison. His uninvited sleeping companion simply stayed asleep and nuzzled against Sasuke's back. The male shuddered. His friend rubbing against him like that in this position was just so... _Weird._

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the bed intruder that he dared to call his best friend, listening and flinching a bit as Naruto snored loudly.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke grunted out the name syllable by syllable, trying to elbow his friend away. The sleeping knucklehead held tight to him at first, but eventually let Sasuke's elbow move him off of the Uchiha. The sleeping boy rolled onto his back, face turned the other way and snoring louder than he had been just previously. Sasuke sat up.

"Hey, dobe!" The irritated Uchiha exclaimed, taking the very corner of his pillow in one hand and swiftly pulling it over his head, creating a perfect arch before smacking it down right on Naruto's sleeping face. The blonde woke up, looking around. "What was that?" He exclaimed.

The blonde's brilliant blue eyes locked on Sasuke who, with the window allowing moonlight to flood in from behind him, looked rather dark and suspicious. Naruto gasped.

"Monster!" The Uzumaki boy screamed and flung one of his - er, Sasuke's - pillows at the supposed "monster." It hit Sasuke in the face and Naruto leaned forward a bit, staring the figure down. The pillow fell away from Sasuke's face, landing on the bed. Naruto's face lit up.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Ha, that was no monster! ...Well, perhaps in a way, but Sasuke could be okay when he wanted to be, neh?

A dark, thin eyebrow gave a twitch. "Naruto..." The Uchiha slowly raised his arm, extending it towards Naruto who sat up, giving a small, "Eh?"

Sasuke's palm pushed against Naruto's forehead and he gave a bit of a shove, pushing Naruto off the bed.

"Uwaahh!" The whisker-faced boy cried as he fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor, practically landing on his neck. His backside leaned up against the bed, his feet were soon grabbed by Sasuke and flung off the bed as well. "Ow! Teme!"

Naruto quickly sat up, scowling. "What was that for? I was sleeping!" He exclaimed, peeking up at Sasuke from the floor.

"You were sleeping in my bed. You, clearly, broke into my house. What was _that_ for?" Sasuke returned the question to Naruto, eyebrows narrowed. This wasn't the first time Naruto had done this.

"Hey! I have a very good reason for being here!" Naruto rebelled, lips pursed as he climbed back onto the bed. "Oh? Is that right?" Sasuke questioned, arms crossing and eyebrow raising. "Yeah!"

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "So what is this very good reason?" The Uchiha asked. It had better be as good a reason as Naruto said it was, or else Naruto was getting shoved off the bed again. And this time he would not be allowed to climb back up.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's fist clenched and he soon punched the air above his head, exclaiming, "They turned my power off! Can you believe that? I told 'em I'd pay 'em tomorrow! Er, today! But that dumb old lady at the power company is bein' unfair! She shut off my power early!" Sasuke's expression seemed rather blank.

"Lights, water, heat... I ain't got none of it, teme! That dumb hag! Can you believe it?" Naruto exclaimed, staring at Sasuke fiercely. The Uchiha met the blonde's gaze. "I believe..." He began.

Sasuke's hand again found Naruto's forehead and Naruto stared up at the hand, going a bit cross-eyed, as Sasuke said, "That'd be a wonderful lie... If I hadn't _gone with you_ the other day to pay your power bill."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, blinking a bit, before giving a nervous laugh. "Teme..." Sasuke's hand pushed forward. "Ah!" And so, Naruto was flung backwards again, hitting the floor. "Owwww!"

This time around Sasuke went further with it. He stood from the bed and circled around it. Once on Naruto's side he grabbed his friend by the back of the shirt he was wearing and headed for the door, dragging Naruto along as the blonde protested. Naruto knew where they were going.

"H-Hey! Wait, teme! Don't do this! It's cold, you know?" They were going to the front door. He just knew it. Damn. "Waaaitt!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde's whining and opened the front door of his house. "Hurry home, dobe." He instructed before flinging Naruto on out and onto his snowy, cold doorstep. The blonde shrieked at the cold temperatures and turned around to find Sasuke already shutting the door. "Wait! Temeeee!" He made a dive for the door.

But it shut just in time and Naruto's face slammed right into the wood. "Ow..." He moaned, sliding down the door and onto the snowy doorstep. "Neh... Sasuke threw me out again... Damn teme..." Naruto grumbled as he slowly got up, hugging himself as he reluctantly headed home, cursing under his breath at the cold and that "damn bastard he called a friend."

And in the privacy of his own nice, warm home, now completely alone, Sasuke Uchiha laid back down in his bed, knowing his day had, really, already begun. That was Naruto visit number one.

.:: Four hours later - 8AM ::.

Hours after throwing his idiotic best friend out of his home, Sasuke was up and plenty awake.

Sitting at his kitchen table, he was dressed in a pair of black pants and a simple dress shirt. Sipping coffee and staring boredly out the window, he knew today would be, in the word's of Shikamaru Nara, "a drag." He didn't have a lot he could really do today - not that he did much any day. There was too much snow outside for him to feel like venturing out in it and the weather forecast had said it was insanely cold out today. He almost felt bad for throwing Naruto out in it earlier that morning. Almost.

When his doorbell rang and he opened it to find Naruto _back_ on his doorstep, wearing who knows how many layers of mostly orange winter wear and holding a cup of instant ramen, he decided the cold must not have been too much for the blonde knucklehead, considering he'd ventured back out in it. And just to bug him, it seemed. Oh, Sasuke should have felt special. It was a shame he only felt annoyed.

When Sasuke opened the door Naruto was quick to thrust his foot forward, putting it just inside the doorway so Sasuke would, hopefully, try not to shut him out. "Don't you dare leave me out here, you bastard!"

Heh, he already thought Sasuke was going to kick him out again, huh? Before he could even get inside? ...Perhaps Naruto could be wise sometimes, afterall. Or maybe he just knew Sasuke that well.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing the ramen cup and chopsticks Naruto held. Oh, geez. He was going to want to come in and make that stuff, wasn't he? Sasuke didn't particularly like the smell of ramen.

"I already ate." Sasuke stated, causing Naruto to scowl. "You self-centered prick! This isn't for you! My microwave exploded, so lemme in! And hurry up!" Naruto demanded, trying to push past Sasuke to get into the house. He needed his ramen! The Uchiha stood his ground.

"Your microwave _exploded?_" Sasuke repeated, giving the blonde a funny look. "Yeah, that's right! Went up in flames! Now hurry up and move, teme! My ramen cup is gonna get frozen shut if you don't lemme in!"

Oh, Sasuke doubted that. That Naruto's microwave had exploded, going up in flames, and that his precious ramen cup would be getting frozen shut if he stayed out here a little longer. He wasn't even sure a ramen cup _could_ get frozen shut.

"And what was wrong with your stove?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up to his friend with wide eyes. Awww, damn.

Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's shoulder and turned him around. Naruto let himself be moved. "Go use your stove to make your precious ramen. And start using your brain, idiot." Sasuke said and Naruto flinched as the door shut behind him. He whipped around, starting to bang on the door. "Wait, teme! C'mon, lemme in! My ramen is gonna get frozen shut! It can happen, I swear!" He pleaded.

When he stood outside for five minutes banging on the door and only getting funny looks from bystanders and no response and all from Sasuke inside the house, Naruto gave up and left to go home.

When he got back to his small apartment his ramen cup had in fact managed to freeze to the point where he couldn't open it. And for the second time that day, Naruto cursed Sasuke.

.:: Five hours later - 1PM ::.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his living room, flipping through the one thousand television channels his television had.

_Ding dong._

The male glanced up. A visitor? During the day? This early?

He didn't move to get the door right away, but carefully set down his remote control. He wanted to see if his visitor could pass the Non-Naruto Test.

_Ding dong._

There it went again. Sasuke waited.

_Ding dong._

And still, he waited.

_DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG._

"TEMEEEEE!"

And Naruto failed the Non-Naruto Test because he was Naruto, who always rang the doorbell ten thousand times. Of course. Sasuke sighed. What did he want? Today was Sasuke's day off work - he was supposed to have some peace and quiet! The Uchiha stood, mumbling under his breath as he headed for the door.

The front door opened and Sasuke was met with a pair of boxers being held up to his face by the waistband. "Naruto!" He hissed irritably. The boxers were quickly moved from his face.

"Nehhh, teme! Look, look! My boxer's are all pink and girly!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding distressed. Sasuke eyed the boxers. It was true. They were a light pink in color, much in contrast to the bright orange, oddly designed boxers Sasuke just_ knew_ Naruto Uzumaki owned.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe.

"Why are your boxer's pink, Naruto?" The Uchiha asked, running a hand through his spiky dark locks.

"I don't know! I had to wash clothes, so I sorted the darks from the lights like Sakura-chan taught me, but I think I put something red in with the lights by accident!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"...So if Sakura is the one that taught you the right way to wash clothes, why aren't you going to her about this little dilema of your's?" Sasuke asked. The corners of his mouth almost twitched upwards a bit into a smirk as he awaited the blonde's answer. Naruto's face grew pale and then quickly, like they'd been set on fire, his cheeks lit up red.

"I can't let Sakura-chan see my underwear! Are you crazy?" Naruto screamed, face scrunched up. He held the boxers to Sasuke's face. "She taught me how to wash _clothes!_ I don't want her to see _these!_ She's a girl and that'd be weird!" Sasuke inwardly wondered why _he_ couldn't be a girl. Then he wouldn't have his best friend's boxer's in his face. Speaking of the article of clothing, Sasuke quickly shooed it away, causing Naruto to pull it back.

"Help me!" Naruto begged. Couldn't Sasuke have a soul?

"I would love to, but..." Sasuke smirked. "I wash my clothes perfectly. I've never put something in the wrong load. Therefore, I have no clue how to fix your panties." Naruto's entire face flushed red and his mouth fell open.

"T-These are not panties, damn you! They're boxers!" Naruto rebelled. Sasuke's smirk widened. "Box-ers!"

"With the way you're acting you'd think they were. You're acting so stupid - freaking out about something so small like a girl would. They're underwear, Naruto. Who's gonna see them aside from you and me?" Oh, that sounded horrible. He only meant that Naruto seemed to hardly mind running around in his underwear around him, but Naruto still scowled.

"Screw you! I'll go ask some other friend for help! One that won't be a teme about it!" Naruto exclaimed and stomped off. Sasuke snickered. Sometimes Naruto visiting really bothered him, but sometimes he could make it rather amusing. The third time really is a charm - Naruto's third visit was by far the most amusing.

Sasuke shut the door and headed back towards the living room.

.:: Naruto's House - Two hours later - 3PM ::.

Naruto Uzumaki sat crosslegged on his bed, phone against his ear and listening to it ring.

_I bet Sasuke teme won't even answer._ He thought to himself, scowling.

To his surprise, his friend did.

"What, Naruto?" He heard Sasuke's voice. Cue emergency.

"Neh, Sasuke, quick! My microwave exploded again!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically.

"Again?" Sasuke questioned. "Yes, again! Quick - what's the number for 911?"

The other end of the line went quiet. One second... Two... Three... Naruto ended up counting eleven seconds.

Finally, Sasuke spoke up.

"I don't know, Naruto. What _is_ the number for 911? Dobe."

There was a _click._ Naruto flinched.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto screamed at the phone, but it was far too late. Sasuke had hung up.

Naruto pressed the end button on the phone and lowered it. He heaved a sigh.

"Dumb teme..." He grumbled. "So quick to brush people off."

Naruto soon dialed Sasuke's number again and raised the phone to his ear. He waited.

"_What?_" Came Sasuke's obviously strained, irritated voice.

"Don't you wanna know if I'm okay? Make sure my head didn't catch on fire or something?" Naruto questioned.

"No."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Some best friend he was! The jerk!

"I do, however," Naruto listened. Maybe Sasuke cared just a little about how he was? ...He probably wasn't buying the microwave thing at all, was he? Hadn't the first time, afterall. At least, Naruto didn't think he had.

"Wanna know whether or not you ever got your _panties_ fixed." Came Sasuke's teasing voice. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You... I'VE NEVER EVEN TOUCHED PANTIES!" Naruto exclaimed. His body tensed up. Oh, fuck...

"...I didn't think you had." He heard Sasuke laugh. "Oh, shut up!" Naruto whined.

How could he say something like that? And to Sasuke - the guy girls jumped over each other to get to? Sure he was his best friend, but...

"Just 'cause girls don't throw their's at me doesn't mean anything!" Naruto assured, blushing. He was glad Sasuke couldn't see it. The last thing he needed was more teasing.

"Lucky dobe." Sasuke mumbled on the other end of the conversation. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Later, loser." Sasuke said his quick farewell and, with the press of a button, ended the call.

Naruto, for the second time in the past several minutes, pressed the end button on his own phone and lowered it. He blinked. _Lucky?_

.:: Sasuke's House - Four hours later - 7PM ::.

Sasuke Uchiha had, during the time Naruto wasn't bugging him, spent his time lazing around the house. With it being so cold out there was hardly anything to do. He was bored, but that was okay, right? Days off from work could be boring, so long as they were peaceful. Still, though...

_Ding dong._

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading as the doorbell rang. Lowering the book, he sat up a bit more and waited.

_Ding dong._

When it sounded again he sighed. That was Naruto, he was sure. He didn't even need the Non-Naruto Test. Naruto had bugged him all day. Who else could it be?

_Ding dong._

"Persistant dobe." Sasuke muttered as he dropped his book on the coffee table, standing from the couch. He made his way to the front door and opened it. He peered out.

And, of course, blue eyes stared back at him. Naruto, as he'd predicted, was standing on his doorstep. Again. Wearing all the layers he had been when he'd come by for laundry help earlier.

This time, he had a movie clutched in his hand rather than a pair of pink boxers.

"Oi, teme! I rented this movie just a few minutes ago! Let's watch it, whaddya say?" The blonde chirped happily. He held the movie case up to Sasuke's face. "It's a comeddyyy." Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke frowned. "A comedy?" He didn't like comedies. Naruto knew that. The blonde's breath hitched.

"I meant, eh, an action flick! You know - the one Kiba was talking about the other day?" Naruto tried to save himself. He should have said action from the beginning!

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled. "No, I wouldn't know. I don't hang out with Kiba, Naruto, remember?" Sasuke said with an unusually cold tone in his voice. Naruto frowned and his shoulders noticably slouched down.

"Oh, right..." Sasuke never had liked Kiba, had he? Naruto couldn't imagine why. Kiba was cool! Kiba was Naruto's next best friend, right after Sasuke. He and the Uchiha were a lot closer, though, of course - even if it didn't always seem like it.

Eyeing the blonde he'd seen time and time again today, Sasuke heaved a sigh, a hand running through his hair. Damn. Did Naruto have to look so upset? Damn dobe.

"Knock it off." Sasuke came to say, sounding irritated. Naruto looked up at him. "I'll watch the com-" He stopped himself. "_Action flick_," He corrected himself, even though they both knew it really was a comedy. "Okay?"

Oh, Naruto's face lit back up. "Yes! I knew you'd come around, Sasuke teme!" Naruto exclaimed, giving a little jump for joy. He hardly left the doorstep, though when he came back down he lost his balance a bit and clung onto a plant on Sasuke's porch for dear life. "Heheee.." Naruto laughed like an idiot before steadying himself. Sasuke left the front door to head back into the living room and Naruto gave a big leap, landing just inside the doorway and having successfully hopped right on over the rest of the icy doorstep.

Once inside, Naruto shut the front door and started to shed several of his layers, leaving them in a pile by the door. Sasuke wouldn't mind, would he? ...'Course he would. But that made it fun!

In just a pair of jeans, socks, and a white shirt with an orange hoodie over it, Naruto wandered into the living room where he found Sasuke sitting on the couch.

Once the movie was ready to go Naruto flung himself beside the Uchiha, causing the dark haired male to grunt as the blonde practically landed on his side. Naruto laughed and pressed the play button on the remote.

.:: One hour later - 8PM ::.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. This movie was for the dogs. Damn. It was like an ongoing bad comedy act for a school talent show.

"Naruto... Just what made you want to watch this movie?" Sasuke asked between a nerd in the movie - the main character - falling down a flight of stairs and crashing right into the head cheerleader's chest and the girl backhanding the poor loser boy and Naruto's laughter. The blonde blinked and turned to him.

"Ah, well, remember when I said Kiba suggested the action flick?" Sasuke's hand twitched as it rested on the back of the couch. Sasuke gave a grunt and a nod.

"And the action flick was actually this comedy?" Naruto pressed on. Sasuke got it. "...Ah." He made the noise and looked away, staring at something else almost like a snob. This movie really was for the dogs if Kiba had anything to do with inspiring Naruto to watch it. Damn dog breath.

From there on out, Sasuke hardly paid any attention to the movie. Anything suggested by Kiba wasn't worth his time.

.:: One more hour later - 9PM ::.

"Wow, that movie was amazing, wasn't it, teme?" Naruto exclaimed happily, clapping like an idiot as the credits began on the screen. Naruto had cracked up throughout the entire thing. Sasuke hadn't even needed to stifle a laugh. The two friends clearly had two totally different ideas about humor.

"I guess." Sasuke mumbled. Well, those were two hours of his life he wasn't getting back.

Naruto looked to his friend and frowned. "That doesn't sound too genuine. C'mon, didn't you think it was funny when Shino's pants leg caught on fire? Can you imagine what our Shino would do if that happened? He'd stand there like a goof!" Naruto rambled. Yes, there had in fact been a boy named Shino in the movie, though Sasuke could hardly remember what role he had in the film.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke agreed and sort of smiled. He did remember that part a bit. The boy had actually wet himself in fear... Hey - the fire got put out. That was disgusting, but regardless.

Naruto grinned, seeing Sasuke trying not to smile. "So what should we watch next?"

The room went quiet. It was one of those awkward silences.

"...It's late, Naruto. We don't have time for another movie. Your land lady has some curfew for her tenants, doesn't she? Like, nine thirty or something?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto frowned.

"Nehh... You're right..." The blonde took on a thoughtful - and rare - look. Finally, he grinned and looked back up at Sasuke.

"I've got the best idea ever, teme! I can stay_ here_ for the night and we can watch movies all night long! Whaddya say?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Three seconds. Seven... Ten... Fourteen... He sighed.

"Naruto," Sasuke began and the blonde knew by his tone what he was going to say. "Oh, come on, teme! When was the last time I stayed over?"

Sasuke scowled. "Last night, perhaps? When you broke into my house?"

Naruto sat back, crossing his arms, and huffed. "I didn't _break_ anything. I know where you keep your spare key." He corrected Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Naruto scowled. "What's so wrong with me staying over? You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyebrow gave a little twitch. "Yes. In fact I do, Naruto. Today was my only day off this week." He looked towards the blonde with something of a sour expression. "And I spent it getting bugged by _you_."

Naruto flinched. Naruto's body slouched. He opened his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. Did Sasuke not like having him around? Like Sasuke had just said - he'd been working all week. Naruto had hardly seen him. Sure, maybe he was tired, but didn't he wanna spend his one day off with his friend, even if it was his only day off? With his _best_ friend?

"Nehh.. I getcha, teme. I'll get outta your hair." Naruto said, sounding distraught. Under his breath he muttered a soft, "Chicken butt." in reference to Sasuke's hairstyle as he put the pillow he'd hugged throughout the entire duration of the movie aside, standing. Sasuke's eyes followed him.

"Sometimes I just forget you work a lot more than you use to when we were in high school, you know?" Naruto said, fetching the movie from the digital box under the TV. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself. Naruto was being too obedient about this suddenly. His words didn't help Sasuke's newly awakened conscious. Since Sasuke had taken on more work hours he saw Naruto perhaps once or twice a day.

"Anyway, have fun at work tomorrow. Make sure you say hi to Kakashi for me, neh? The old scarecrow." Naruto said, giving a laugh as he stomped - just because it was necessary - his feet into his snow boots. Sasuke carefully stood, eyeing his friend who stood near the front door, putting all his forgotten layers back on. Sasuke slowly made his way over towards the door.

"Tell 'em he needs to stop working and become an actor or something. He could always get a good role in a pirate movie." Naruto gave another laugh. Sasuke's face scrunched up. Such a false laugh made him wanna kick someone, perferrably in the groin if they were male. And, right now, perferrably himself. He would have, if it were possible. Maybe that'd get a good, real laugh out of the blonde - watching him kneel over holding his front.

Naruto's hand touched the door knob and it turned.

"You miss me." Sasuke said as the door opened just a smidge and a soft gust of cold air came in.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

A silence followed that statement. Until Naruto broke it.

"'Course I do." The blonde Uzumaki answered.

"That's why you've been bothering me all day."

Another statement.

"Of course it is."

Another silence.

It was funny how Sasuke was catching on now, after a day of being bothered. You couldn't read a book until the author had written it, though, he supposed.

Naruto slowly turned to look towards his friend.

"I just miss you, teme. That's all." The blonde muttered. Sasuke eyed said blonde, eyes of coal locking onto sapphire hues.

There was a sigh.

"Shut the damn door, pink panties." Sasuke grunted. Naruto's mouth fell open. Eh?

It was a humorous sight, but Sasuke turned away, back towards the living room.

"D-Do what?" Naruto stuttered, face flushed at the panty thing. Sasuke glanced back at him, almost glaring.

"I said shut the damn door. Take off all those layers. And for God's sake please trash that movie." Sasuke said with a scowl.

Naruto stood, staring at his friend. When a minute passed and the blonde still hadn't moved Sasuke took matters into his own hands, growing impatient. The black haired male turned back towards Naruto and went over.

The door was slammed shut and the movie snatched from Naruto's hands as well as chucked into a nearby trashcan. "Uwahh! Hey! I rented that, teme! If I don't return it I'll have to pay the fee!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll pay it." Came Sasuke's simple answer as he tore open the front of one of the many coats Naruto was wearing. The blonde blinked.

"Why're you being so nice, teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stripped him back down to what he'd been wearing previously, layer by layer. Sasuke paused in unzipping one of Naruto's many jackets.

"...Because maybe I miss you too."

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke looked up from his hunched over state to meet them. Then, Naruto smiled.

"Teme."

"...Hn. Dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
